


A Miscommunication

by leaveanote



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaveanote/pseuds/leaveanote
Summary: It's been three days since Crowley and Aziraphale's first kiss, and they're both terrified the other never wants to repeat it. They are both very wrong. A brief bit of ineffable fluff.





	A Miscommunication

After they kiss for the first time, Aziraphale moves carefully around the demon. The fresh thing between them feels delicate, like if he moves too hard, he’ll break it. He doesn’t reach for Crowley’s hand, he tears his eyes away from direct contact much quicker than usual, and he hasn’t once spent the night, or invited Crowley over. He does this almost without realizing, so focused he is on not becoming too  _much_   for the demon .

Crowley, on the other hand, notices. He gives it an entire three days before he caves. The two of them have reached Aziraphale’s bookstore after what would have been a lovely dinner had the angel actually looked at him for more than a moment, and it’s clear that Aziraphale intends to bid him goodnight without another glance.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley says softly. The angel pauses, but refuses to turn. “I’m sorry, all right?” 

Aziraphale is frozen. This is it, the moment Crowley says out loud the kiss was a strange, human mistake and he wants to forget it ever happened. Aziraphale has been expecting this, but he had hoped he’d have more time.

“It’s all right,” says the angel, and he can almost hear his own heart break. “I — I won’t mention it ever again.” 

“Fine, then,” Crowley says after a beat, a peculiar roughness to his voice. “If that’s what you want.”

Aziraphale’s brow furrows. He spins, his heart pounding.

Crowley’s standing with his shoulders angled forward defensively, hands in his pockets, and it could really look like he could go either way if not for the look of absolute devastation on his face. It’s masked, of course, by his aura of nonchalance, but Aziraphale as always can see through that in a single flutter of wings.

“It’s what  _you_   want, isn’t it? ”  Aziraphale asks hesitantly.

It’s Crowley’s turn to look confused, Aziraphale sees him swallow, hard. 

“Look, angel, I get it. You wish it had never happened. I shouldn’t‘ve — look, I just thought —“

“ _What_?” Aziraphale exclaims. “I most certainly do not wish it never happened! I thought you did!”

Crowley peers at him over his glasses.

“What in the name of heaven would give you that impression?” he asks softly, and Aziraphale’s heart soars.

“I — I don’t know, I thought you were done with me, I thought it was too much, I thought you were caught up in the moment, I thought you didn’t like it —“

“You’re the one who’s been avoiding so much as looking at me since the moment I kissed you!” Crowley interrupts, and there’s a hint of a smile threatening the corners of his mouth. 

“I just — I — “ Aziraphale bites his lip. “Oh damn. I’ve fucked it all up, haven’t I?” Crowley steps closer, tucking his glasses into his shirt, but Aziraphale can’t stop babbling. “I’ve only been trying to keep you as close to me as possible, no matter how you’ll have me, I never meant to give the impression — “

“Let’s get on the same page, all right?” murmurs Crowley, and he’s close enough now that Aziraphale can feel the demon’s breath, that he can stare at the exact spot on Crowley’s mouth he kissed. “You liked kissing me.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale says, exasperated, positively aching to be in Crowley’s embrace now. “I thought it was painfully obvious!”

“It wasn’t.”

“Oh.”

“It is now.”

“Ah.”

“Would you be interested in doing it again?”

Aziraphale has the wherewithal to pull the two of them into the bookshop and lock the door before he answers. The shop remains closed for quite a few days after that, as the lovers reconcile their differences and work on their communication.


End file.
